Digimon Adventure 03: The Returns of Darkness
by Paula H o p p y
Summary: Historia situada en el año 2027, basado en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02.


**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Returns of Darkness**

**By: **Paula.

* * *

_"Después de esperar tanto un día como cualquier otro decidí triunfar._

_Decidí no esperar las oportunidades, sino buscarlas._

_Decidí ver cada problema como la oportunidad de buscar la solución._

_Decidí ver cada desierto como la oportunidad de encontrar un oasis._

_Decidí ver cada noche como un misterio a resolver._

_Decidí ver cada día como una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz._

_Aquel día descubrí que mi único rival son mis propias debilidades, y que en ellas se encuentra la mejor forma de superarme._

_Dejé de temer perder, y empecé a temer no ganar._

_Descubrí que no era la mejor, y que quizás nunca lo fui._

_Me dejó de importar quién ganara o perdiera; ahora me importaba simplemente saberme mejor que ayer._

_Aprendí que lo difícil no es llegar a la cima sino jamás dejar de subir._

_Aprendí que el mejor triunfo es tener el derecho de llamar a alguien "amigo"._

_Descubrí que el amor es más que un simple estado de enamoramiento, es una filosofía de vida._

_Dejé de ser un reflejo de mis escasos triunfos pasados y empecé a ser mi tenue luz de este presente._

_Aprendí que de nada sirve ser luz si no vas a iluminar el camino de los demás._

_Aquel día decidí cambiar muchas cosas y aprendí que los sueños son solamente para hacerse realidad._

_Desde entonces no duermo para descansar, sino para soñar." __**- Walt Disney.**_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Habían pasado veinticinco años desde que los niños elegidos derrotaron a MaloMyotismon y le mandaron de vuelta al Mar Oscuro. Con la ayuda de muchos niños, consiguieron sellar la puerta que conectaba el Mundo Humano con el Mar Oscuro, pero eso no era suficiente. Tuvieron que sellar también la puerta que conectaba el Mundo Humano con el Mundo Digital. Los digimons desaparecieron de la memoria de todos los niños, menos para los 12 niños elegidos.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. La vegetación era escasa en el Mundo Humano, la tecnología se estaba apoderando de una forma notable del planeta y cada vez habían menos personas que conservaban las antiguas tradiciones. Los coches ya no dependían de la gasolina, ahora lo hacían recargándose de electricidad. La delincuencia había aumentado de una forma considerable y más con las tecnologías de hoy día.

Los niños elegidos habían crecido, tenían un trabajo y una familia que mantener. Taichi Yagami era el diplomático de Japón y estaba felizmente casado con la cocinera por televisión, Mimi Yagami; ambos eran padres de tres hijos. Yamato Ishida era un famoso astronauta de la NASA Japonesa y estaba unido en matrimonio con la diseñadora de ropa, Sora Ishida; ambos tenían tres hijos, igual que el matrimonio Yagami. Koushiro Izumi era un científico que trabajaba para ASTD y estaba felizmente casado con una peluquera, Minami Izumi; tenían dos hijos. Joe y Momoe Kido, eran una pareja de doctores en el Hospital general de Odaíba; tenían un hijo. Takeru Takaishi, era un reconocido escritor de Best-sellers y estaba felizmente casado con la profesora Hikari Yagami; tenían tres hijos. Daisuke Motomiya, era un cocinero de comida rápida con un restaurante propio "Devimon Cook", y estaba casado con una secretaria, Karen Motomiya, que aparte, es la prima de Iori Hida; tenían dos hijos. Ken Ichijouji era un agente de policía muy famoso, y estaba casado con la ama de casa Miyako Ichijouji; tenían tres hijos. Iori Hida era un prestigioso abogado y estaba casado con Hanako Hida, una chica experta en arreglos florales y prima-hermana de Sora Ishida; tenían una hija.

·

- **... veinticinco años más tarde, aquellos niños se habían convertido en adultos y habían formado una familia.** - concluyó el escritor su libro.

Takeru Takaishi envió el último capítulo de su novela al editor. Se trataba de la segunda parte de una historia basada en todas sus aventuras vividas desde que tenía ocho años. Estaba seguro que este libro tendría el mismo éxito o más que su anterior best-seller.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rubíes entró en el estudio de Takeru. La chica, conocida como Hikari Takaishi, iba bastante arreglada que de costumbre.

- **Mi vida, date prisa en arreglarte, que ya mismo tenemos que estar en la cena.** - dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. - **¿No querrás llegar tarde?**

- **Enseguida me arreglo, estaba terminando mi novela. **- sonrió Takeru.

Las cosas le habían ido bastante bien al escritor; tenía la mejor esposa del mundo, tres hijos maravillosos y un trabajo que le gustaba mucho.

_Lo que él no sabía es que pronto la paz que disfrutaba tanto él, como el resto de los digielegidos, iba a desaparecer. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir. ¿Una nueva aventura quizás?_

* * *

**¡Hola, pequeños lectores!**

**Bienvenidos a mi primer proyecto de Digimon; basado en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02.**

**_Digimon Adventure 03: The Returns of Darkness_**** es una historia de acción, romance y aventura. Los protagonistas serán los hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos. Éstos, harán un papel principal en el fanfic. La historia se desarrollará en el año 2027, en Odaíba (Japón).**

**Bueno, os he dejado un pequeño prólogo para que cuando tenga terminado el primer capítulo (será bastante largo, advierto) podáis introduciros un poco en la historia.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Si tenéis alguna queja o comentario, dejad un review o un mensaje privado a ~PaulaHoppy :3**

**Saludos de ardilla*-***


End file.
